Seeds of Forgiveness
by OhioOwl
Summary: An unintentional insult triggers a long-simmering need for revenge, and Zorro must persuade Capitán Toledano to preserve a young man's future.
1. Heartache

Seeds of Forgiveness  
1 - _Heartache_

 **Seeds of Forgiveness**

 **A/N:** This story takes place after my _The Partnership Restored_ and in the series would fall about a month after _Adios Señor Magistrado_ (Season 1, Episode 26).

 **Chapter 1: Heartache**

Early life had not been kind to the Indian boy. When he was six months old, his mother died of a fever, leaving him to be tended by whatever aunt, cousin, or friend had the time to care for another child and enough food to feed an extra mouth. But when he was two years old, his father had accepted the faith of the padres and had his son baptized as well. His father had chosen the name "Victorio" for himself. The monks saw a beautiful child with an angelic smile and baptized him "Celestino", meaning "heavenly".

After that the boy's childhood had been a happy one. His father had become a laborer at the Mission San Gabriel. Celestino had grown up among other Indian children, going to the Mission school, playing in the gardens and the orchards, sometimes straying into the wild areas, praying morning and evening, and going to Mass on Sunday.

As the mission children grew older they were assigned small tasks as daily chores: picking up fallen oranges, weeding and watering the vegetable beds, carrying small baskets of ripened produce to the kitchen or to an area where the monks offered the fruit of their labors for sale. Still older children would dig furrows for planting, carry and spread manure, or help repair the fences.

By the time Celestino was nine years old it was painfully clear that he had neither interest or talent for growing things. No matter how many times the differences were explained to him, he managed to pull up at least as many seedlings as weeds, and usually more. And these were in addition to the seedlings he stepped on while he was carrying a basket or water jug and not looking carefully where he was going. Nor was the boy able to weave twigs into a basket that would even hold together, much less hold oranges. Father Felipe began to pray daily to discover some useful role for the child at the mission.

Then one day one of the mules stepped into a bees' nest and was stung on the nose. The normally docile animal was bucking and thrashing about in great pain and no one could get near it. Suddenly there stood eleven-year-old Celestino, one hand carrying a wet cloth, the other hand outstretched toward the animal. "Easy, _mulita_ ," said the child in a low voice. "I know your nose hurts very much! I will not hurt you, I have something to ease the sting. Let me bring you this nice cold cloth for your nose." For reasons known only to heaven, the mule allowed the boy to approach, grasp its bridle reins, and apply the cold cloth. After a few minutes two adults were able to take charge of the animal and care for it. Padre Felipe breathed a prayer of thanks. Then he took Celestino by the hand, told him he was very brave, and led him toward the stables, all the while offering up a second prayer of thanks that heaven had shown him the boy's true calling.

So Celestino spent his days caring for the mules and horses, and occasionally for the milk goats. His knack for working with healthy animals and nursing sick ones improved as he got older. He was now fourteen. His father was proud of him and life at the mission went on, one peaceful day after another.

Until late one evening when Victorio noticed a strange horse tethered at the church door. Upon entering the church to investigate, the Indian beheld a black-clad, black-masked, black-caped figure who removed the crown of jewels from the statue of the Virgin and slashed a "Z" in the altar covering. Outraged, Victorio began to cry out for Father Felipe and struggle with the dark figure — who ran him through with a sword and fled. As the good padre arrived and knelt beside him, Innocente managed to murmur, "Padre, Zorro steal Virgin's crown" before he died.

Celestino was awakened as the hue and cry spread throughout the mission. He was not especially surprised that his father was not present in their dwelling. It was not unusual for one of the adults to work late at some task until it was completed. But when Celestino saw _Padre_ Felipe and two other monks approaching, looking straight at him, he realized something was terribly wrong.

The next few days were full of anger and confusion. First it was told that Victorio himself saw Zorro steal the Virgin's crown and had said so with his dying breath. The entire _pueblo_ , as well as the mission, felt betrayed by someone they had always regarded as the champion of the people. And in fact when Zorro appeared at the mission the next night he was driven off with arrows. Then a few days later the _Comandante_ arrived to return the crown of jewels, explaining that the thief was not the true Zorro but rather an impostor, a criminal who had managed to escape from the _cuartel_ and subsequently been shot.

None of this helped Celestino. His beloved father was dead and as far as he was concerned it was because the _cuartel_ guards had been careless. Blind hatred for the garrison settled in his breast, and grew there.


	2. Onward

Seeds of Forgiveness  
2 - _Onward_

 **Chapter 2: Onward**

It was soon very clear that Celestino could not remain at the Mission San Gabriel. There were too many reminders of the tragedy. The boy could hardly bear to hear Mass in the church where his father had died. _Padre_ Felipe thought and prayed long and hard, and then one day he rode into Los Angeles to speak to _Padre_ Vicente at the _pueblo's_ church. After conversing the two monks headed across the plaza to speak with Miguel Gonzales, the blacksmith and owner of the livery stable.

The smith was a tall man, very strong, with sandy brown hair that spilled over his broad forehead, a full moustache, and long scraggly sideburns. After a long discussion it was agreed that Celestino would move to the pueblo and begin assisting the blacksmith. The boy would sleep in one of the empty monks' cells at the church, take his breakfast with Padre Vicente, then spend his days learning a trade with Señor Gonzales.

Generally, this arrangement worked well. Celestino's gift with animals made him a great help with handling the many horses which were brought to be shod. He would lead them out to the forge when the smith was ready for them, and return them to their stalls when the shoeing was finished. Some horses became very nervous when their hoofs were handled. Celestino was always able to keep these animals calm. The young Indian fed and watered the rental stock owned by the smith, as well as any mounts that were boarded there. He cleaned out the stalls. Celestino, a quick learner, was also found to be good with tools. By the time he was sixteen he had become a fixture in the pueblo and was helping maintain and repair the business's wagons and buggies. Señor Gonzales had even begun to teach him the rudiments of leatherwork and harness repair.

Late one spring afternoon Don Diego De la Vega rode up, leading in two fine horses. " _Buenos tardes_ , Don Diego!" said the blacksmith in welcome. He walked up to the two horses. "Soldado, my old friend, how are you? Then turning to the gray on the lead, Gonzales observed ,"This is the Señora De la Vega's mount, is it not?"

"Yes, it is," replied Diego. "Thunderhead needs one new shoe, and my father's bay needs two. I realize it is late in the day and I can leave them with you overnight if you cannot complete the job before nightfall."

"I would appreciate that, " replied the smith, "for I have several other hoses ahead of you and — " Here Gonzales suddenly turned his head and looked across the plaza, frowning. Storekeeper Avila was hurrying toward the livery with Celestino's left arm firmly in his grasp.

"Señor," began the irritated merchant, "you must teach him to show respect for the soldiers! Or at least not to antagonize them! A lancer was buying some _tabaco_ and dropped two of his coins. Celestino took it upon himself to call the man a clumsy _baboso_ and a fight almost broke out! The lancer had two other lancers with him and _someone_ — here he glared at the boy — would surely have been badly hurt. If this happens again I will be forced to ban Celestino from my store!" Here he released the young Indian with a shove and stalked back across the plaza to his business.

The boy stood before them, head downcast. "Celestino," began Miguel Gonzales gently, "you know better. We have talked about this often. None of the men in the garrison had anything to do with the death of your father."

"I know," came the mumbled reply.

"It's been, what, two years since he died?" asked Don Diego.

" _Sí_ " nodded the boy.

"Celestino, I know that's not a great deal of time to come to terms with such a great sorrow," offered the young don, remembering how his own mother had died when he was only eleven years old.

" _Sí_ " nodded the boy.

"Very well then, go check the water troughs." Celestino started back into the livery stable and the blacksmith stood looking after him, sighing and shaking his head. "He _is_ a good boy, and he is a hard worker. I'll have to put some meat on his bones if he wishes to work as a smith. He can now lift only the light hammer," chuckled Gonzales, "but at least he easily handles the leather knives. Yet I am most concerned that he still cannot completely control the anger within him. _Padre_ Vicente speaks often with him of forgiveness, but it doesn't seem to help. Soon he will be a man, and I worry about what will happen to him."

"If you don't mind telling me, why did you take him in?" asked Diego.

Miguel Gonzales suddenly seemed to be looking at something very far away. "A man should take care of his own child," he replied. "But if fate makes that impossible, the best thing he can do is to take care of someone else's child." Suddenly the smith shook his head and looked at Don Diego. "I will send word when your horses are ready."

Diego crossed the plaza to seek out the latest information that he could pry out of Sergeant Garcia over a glass of wine at the inn. But he had found Señor Gonzales' observation very strange indeed. The man has no child, at least as far as anyone knew. But he had spoken so wistfully...


	3. Incident

Seeds of Forgiveness  
3- _Incident_

 **Chapter 3: Incident**

Three days later, _Capitán_ Arturo Toledano was leading the morning patrol back to the _cuartel_. He was cold, wet, dirty, and furious. Although a heavy overnight rain had mired the roads, the _Capitán_ had decided to lead out his once-weekly patrol as usual. The air was chilly and damp, and progress along the usual route was slow. This he had expected. He had not expected his horse to briefly lose its footing on the wet ground, throwing him to the right. He had further not expected his left rein to snap and send him tumbling down into the mud. The ends of the broken rein had to be tied together, yielding a working rein that was significantly shorter than its mate and making guiding his horse more difficult. The lancers were giving their normally even-tempered _comandante_ a wide birth.

Just about the time that _Capitán_ Toledano was picking himself up out of the mud, Doña Margarita De la Vega was being driven into the _pueblo_ by Bernardo, her husband's manservant. She had a list of purchases to make at Señor Avila's store, plus a list from Cresencia of items needed to replenish the _hacienda's_ medicine chest. Since Don Alejandro had received word the day before that the two horses left at the smith's had now been shod, she planned to ride Thunderhead back to the _hacienda_ and tether the bay to the buggy for Bernardo to lead home. So when the morning patrol turned into the _pueblo_ shewas standing half-way back in the livery stable with Señor Gonzales whom she had just paid for his work.

Toledano sent the lancers toward the _cuartel_ , but turned his own horse across the plaza toward the livery stable. Since the blacksmith was still speaking with Señora De la Vega, Celestino approached the _Capitán_ and took hold of his horse's bridle. " _Buenos dias_ , _Capitán._ How may we serve you?" he asked.

"I wish to speak with Señor Gonzales," came the curt reply.

"Your pardon, _Capitán,_ but he is still speaking with the Señora De la Vega. If you can tell me what you need perhaps I can be —

"I _said_ I wish to speak to Señor Gonzales, not his worthless underling," snapped the _Capitán_ loudly and jerking on the reins, pulling the bridle from Celestino's grasp.

"Very well, I will fetch him for you," replied the boy, angry but holding his temper.

Several things now happened all at once: Celestino turned back toward the stable to fetch Miguel Gonzales who, with Margarita, had just noticed the _Capitán's_ arrival. _Capitán_ Toledano began to dismount, unaware that the young Indian was still standing next to his horse. The _Capitán's_ far leg swung over the horses's back, striking Celestino and sending him face down into the mud. Celestino rolled over and stared at the _Capitán,_ a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Señor Gonzales at once rushed up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I saw what happened. You have done nothing wrong. The _Capitán_ is clearly not himself this morning, so let me deal with him. _Por favor_ , go to the leather room and stay there until he is gone."

Swallowing his anger for the sake of the smith whom he respected and to whom he owed much, Celestino stood up and stalked back through the stable, trying to clean off his clothes as he went.

" _Capitán_?" inquired the blacksmith, trying not to notice Toledano's mud spattered uniform.

"As you can see," replied the _comandante_ , holding up the knotted rein, "my bridle needs repair."

Gonzales took the rein and examined it. "This is a simple matter. Celestino might even be able to complete it today.

" _Gracias_ , señor, I would appreciate that." Arturo Toledano, now feeling that things were beginning to be back under control, took a deep breath. "And tell your boy I did not mean to be harsh with him. And I certainly did not mean to knock him over." And with that the _comandante_ left his mount and started back across the plaza to the _cuartel_.

Halfway through the stalls, Celestino passed Margarita. "Are you all right?" she asked, following Celestino toward the leather room as passed her.

The boy briefly glanced at her and mumbled, " _Sí_ Señora _."_ But this was a lie. Inside he felt a cold fury such as he had never felt before. Not only had the _comandante_ dismissed him as a "worthless underling", he had kicked him into the mud like a dog. Celestino reached the leather room and opened the door — and found himself face-to-face with the rack of large knives used for trimming the prepared hides. An icy gleam lit up the boy's eyes. This time, a lancer would pay. A lancer would pay dearly, and not just for the mud on his shirt. The lancer would pay for his father's death as well. And not just any lancer.

Margarita watched as Celestino reached the door to the leather room and opened it. She could not see his face, but she saw his whole body tense as he stood for a very long time staring at the knife rack. _Someone needs to keep an eye on that boy_ , she thought to herself.

Don Alejandro drained the remainder of his _rojo_ and set down the glass. As Arturo his steward hastened to refill it, the elder De la Vega turned to his daughter-in-law. "Was your trip to the _pueblo_ satisfactory?"

"Oh yes," Margarita replied. "Señor Avila's store is well-stocked just now, and the _farmacia_ had everything Cresencia asked for. I also brought Soldado and Thunderhead back with me."

"So all is well in our little pueblo, then?"

She hesitated for just a moment before replying. "Well, I wouldn't exactly go that far." She recounted the incident between _Capitán_ Toledano and Celestino.

"The _comandante_ was clearly having a bad day," offered Diego. " Celestino is still disturbed at the site of the soldiers. I can't exactly fault him for that, and I wish it were not so. But I hope he does nothing foolish. He's already antagonized one group of lancers earlier this week."

The old don's eyebrows went up. "Surely the boy is not a danger. He has no weapons," said Don Alejandro.

"He has access to the knives in the leather room," countered Margarita. "In fact, he was staring hard at them as I left the stable."

Later that evening, as they were preparing to retire, Diego sat in his dressing gown, reading. Every so often he paused to watch his wife brushing her hair at the mirror. At one point he realized that her hairbrush had not moved for several minutes. " _Querida_ , you are pensive this evening. Is something wrong?"

"I'm still worried about Celestino. He's so young and so full of anger, and in my experience that's a dangerous combination. I would hate to see anything happen to _Capitán_ Toledano. He's the best _comandante_ we've had since I've been here." She stole a sideways look at her husband. "I was hoping someone could keep an eye on them somehow."

Diego looked at her, closed his book, and came to stand behind her. "And by 'someone' I assume you mean Zorro?"

"I really don't see how else it could be done. Señor Gonzales needs to sleep sometime, I can't very well go calling on a sixteen-year-old boy at night — "

"No indeed," interrupted her husband, smiling and bending over to kiss her cheek. "You will not be spending you nights with anyone but me!"

"— and anyone from the garrison would just spook him."

"Very well. Zorro will make a quick trip into the pueblo to see what the _comandante_ and our young Indian friend are doing. Although I hate to disturb Bernardo at this hour."

"You don't need to disturb him. I can saddle Tornado while you change. I've done it before, you know."

Diego pushed the button under the mantle and the door to the secret room swung open. "After you, Señora De la Vega!" 


	4. Attack

Seeds of Forgiveness  
4- _Attack_

 **Chapter 4: Attack**

Zorro rode into the _pueblo_. He halted outside the _cuartel_ and, after checking to see that the room was empty, he climbed through the window into the _comandante's_ quarters. Crossing the room and opening the door to the office area, he beheld Arturo Toledano at his desk. The _Comandante_ had shed his uniform jacket and was sitting at his desk, shirtsleeves rolled up, quietly at work sipping a glass of wine as he scanned and signed various papers. Withdrawing as quietly as he had come, Zorro now made his way to the back of the church. He did not know which of the monks' cells was Celestino's, but every window was dark. He quietly crept along the wall, stopping and listening for a minute under each window. One window yielded the sound of someone — _Padre_ Vicente? — snoring peacefully, but otherwise all was silent.

He had just about decided to return to the _hacienda_ when it occurred to him to check the livery stable. Moving around the perimeter of the plaza like a shadow within the shadows, he approach Gonzales' shop being careful not to startle any of the horses. Nothing was visible from the front, but he thought he detected a faint repeated hissing sound that seemed somehow familiar. He slid along the side of the building to where a light glowed in one of the windows. Easing up to the window and peering in, he saw Celestino hard at work sharpening one of the large leather knives. _Of course!_ Zorro thought. _It is the sound of the sharpening stone sliding along the length of the blade._ _But odd that he should be doing this at such a late hour!_ He was considering confronting the boy, but suddenly Celestino stopped his work, replaced the blade in the knife rack, picked up his lantern and left the leather room. Slipping around to the front corner of the building, Zorro watched as Celestino made his way across the plaza to the church, without so much as a glance at the _cuartel_ gate.

Once he returned home and changed out of the Zorro costume, Diego recounted his activities to Margarita, who had waited up for his return. "I think you are right to be concerned," he added. "I don't understand why Celestino would have been working on a blade at that hour, and I can't think of a way to question Señor Gonzales about it without arousing suspicion. I believe Zorro will make another trip tomorrow."

The second evening Zorro repeated his search, but found both the _comandante's_ quarters and office empty. Concerned but not alarmed, the masked man proceeded quietly to livery stable. Here he again found Celestino working on a knife. After watching for a few minutes, he saw the boy set down the sharpening stone and run his finger very very carefully along the edge of the blade. Satisfied with its sharpness, the boy stared at it for a few moments and then took a deep breath before carefully wrapping the knife in a piece of leather lying on the worktable before him. Celestino then picked up the bundle, blew out the lantern, and left the leather room, pausing only to pick up a spare bridle from one of the wall pegs.

Once more Zorro slid to the front of the building and watched Celestino quietly leave the livery stable. But this time the young Indian crossed the plaza and headed directly for the _cuartel_ gate, walking slowly, carrying the wrapped knife and the bridle, looking for all the world like he was simply returning a piece of repaired harness to its owner. Zorro knew that Celestino had undoubtedly done this many times before, and that the sentries would have no qualms whatsoever about admitting him.

Keeping to the shadows, Zorro hurried along the edge of the plaza to the _cuartel_ , hoping he could find the _comandante_ before Celestino did. Standing on Tornado's saddle he hoisted himself over the wall and dropped silently down. He slid his sword out of its scabbard and crept up behind a lancer standing guard at the armory door. "Not a sound, if you value your life," he said, as he pushed the sword's point gently into the guard's back. "Where is the _comandante_? I must speak with him urgently!"

The lancer recognized the voice. Although most of the lancers now understood that Zorro's attitude toward them was largely benevolent in that the masked man seemed to prefer loosening their saddle cinches or driving off their horses to actually injuring anyone, most of them — including this one — realized that it was best to comply with the outlaw's requests whenever possible. "He is in the stable shed, sharpening his sword," was the guard's answer.

" _Gracias_! And whatever you hear in the next few minutes, do not rouse the garrison."

"As you wish, Señor Zorro."

The sword point and the voice vanished back into the darkness.

At the far end of the _cuartel_ stables the roof had been extended and an additional wall built to create a sort of open shed. Here were kept the treadle sharpening wheel and a few other sharpening tools. It was _Capitán_ Toledano's habit to sharpen his sword once a week. He took pride in his swordsmanship, and thus preferred to hone his blade himself. He also found a certain amount of relaxation in the rhythm of the wheel and in working with his hands. Concentrating as he was, he neither saw no heard Celestino approach and slip into the shed along the stable wall.

Celestino unwrapped the weapon, took a deep breath, and raised the leather knife. Now, finally, someone would pay and his father would be avenged. The boy leaned forward and thrust the knife downward, expecting to feel it plunge into the _comandante's_ flesh. Instead there was a loud clang as the knife met the cold steel of Zorro's sword, thrust into the path of the descending blade. With a firm sweep Zorro knocked the knife out of the boy's hand.

Startled by the noise Arturo Toledano dropped his sword and leapt up, a look of shock and horror on his face as he realized what had just happened. " _Gracias_ , Señor Zorro! It seems that I owe you my life yet again!" He bent over and retrieved his sword. "If you will kindly step out of the way I will take custody of this young rebel and see that he pays dearly for his crime."

"I would prefer that you not do that just yet, _Comandante_ ," was Zorro's reply.

"What do you mean, 'prefer not'? He just tried to kill me!"

"Yes, he did," replied the masked man. "But I think you should hear his reasons for doing so!"

The _Capitán_ eyed him coldly. "Well, Señor, it seems that I will get my wish and cross swords with you, although not under the circumstances I had hoped for. _En garde_!" And he leapt forward.

Zorro knew from observing the _Comandante's_ swordplay on the night _Magistrado_ Galindo was killed that the Arturo Toledanowas an excellent swordsman. It took only a few moments of actual fighting with him for Zorro to further determine that Arturo Toledano was the best swordsman he had engaged since he had left Spain. For every attach, the _Capitán_ executed a skilled parry. The _Capitán's_ counter-attacks were sophisticated and flawlessly executed. The two men fought their way around the stableyard for the better part of ten minutes, blades flashing, steel ringing on steel, with neither gaining a true advantage over the other.

When Zorro suddenly realized that he almost felt that he was enjoying the contest, he knew he needed to end it and settle things for Celestino. He searched his memory for a complex tactical move that his old fencing instructor, Juan Morales de Silva y Montez, taught to a few of his best students. The move was swift and elegant, starting with a feint toward the opponent's left shoulder and ending with a disarming. It was also dangerous because unless perfectly executed it left the attacker's chest open to a fatal thrust. Zorro began backing the _Comandante_ up to the stable wall. Then he took a breath, gritted his teeth, and began the move. Five seconds later _Capitán_ Toledano's sword went flying out of the shed and the _Capitán_ himself was pinned against the wall with Zorro's blade at his throat. 

**A/N:** The character of Diego's fencing master, Juan Morales de Silva y Montez, was created by Susan Kite for her Zorro fictions "European Encounter" and "California Encounter", and appears here with her permission.


	5. Truce

Seeds of Forgiveness  
5- _Truce_

 **Chapter 5: Truce**

"Do you really wish to kill a King's officer?" asked Arturo Toledano.

"No," replied Zorro. "It is true that I now hold your life in my hands. But I will gladly yield it back to you if you will give me your word that for the next few minutes you will simply listen."

It was an easy choice. "Agreed," stated the _Capitán_.

Zorro withdrew his blade from the _Comandante's_ neck and stepped back, still keeping his sword leveled at the _Capitán's_ chest. "This boy," he said, nodding at Celestino, "lost his mother when he was an infant. Then two years ago his father was killed by someone impersonating me, at the behest of one of your predecessors."

"I have heard the story. This boy is Victorio's son?"

" _Sí_ ," replied Zorro. "And ever since he has carried a great anger directed at anyone in a uniform." All this time Celestino had been standing against a shed wall, too terrified by the swordplay to even think of running away. Now Zorro turned to the boy. "Celestino, come here." The young Indian slowly walked over and stood next to the masked man, looking at the floor in fear and shame.

"Look at the _Capitán_." The boy did not move. "I said LOOK at the _Capitán_!" commanded Zorro, louder. The boy's head jerked up and his dark eyes met those of Arturo Toledano. "Neither the _Comandante_ nor anyone else in the garrison had anything to do with your father's death. And the man who killed your father is dead."

"How do you know this?" asked Celestino, looking at Zorro. "Did you kill him?"

"No, I did not kill him," replied Zorro. "But I was there and I saw him die. And the _comandante_ who caused this act was sent back to Spain years ago. Celestino, you are young. Señor Gonzales is good to you and in time you will have a trade with which to make a living. If you kill the _Comandante_ — who is blameless — you will pay with your own life, and worse, you will be no better than the man who killed your father. Is this what your father would wish of you?"

"No, NO! I am sorry! I did not think!, said the young Indian, beginning to tremble. "The anger has burned in me for such a long time...and when I was knocked into the mud, I thought that if I did not do something I would burst!" The boy looked back at the _Capitán_. " _Comandante_ ," he asked in a frightened voice, "will you hang me?"

"I have every right to! You tried to kill me!"

" _Comandante_ ," said Zorro, "I believe you are a generous and compassionate man. I ask that you forgive this boy — and he _is_ still a boy — and give him a second chance. He has his life before him and it could be a good and useful life in the _pueblo_. I ask that you give me your solemn promise as an officer of the King that you will not prosecute him for what he has done. Can you do that?"

Capitán Toledano looked at Zorro, then looked a long time at Celestino. "Very well," he replied, nodding slightly. "He may go. I give you my word as an officer of the king that I will not prosecute him. I realize that I am in part to blame for this because it was I who sent him down into the mud, although it was certainly not my intention to do so. In the future I will dismount with more care."

Zorro turned back to Celestino. "The _Comandante_ is most generous to you. Now pick up the knife and return it to the leather room so it will not be missing in the morning. And first thing tomorrow, go to Padre Vicente and ask God's forgiveness for what you tried to do here tonight. And Celestino," — here his voice took on a tone of warning — "if I ever hear that you have tried to harm anyone from the _cuartel_ ever again, I will come back and release the _Capitán_ from his promise. Do you understand?"

"Si, Señor Zorro." He looked at _Capitán_ Toledano. "And _gracias_ , _Comandante_. I will respect you and all the other lancers from now on, I swear." He then retrieved the knife and bolted out into the night.

"You are indeed a generous man, _Capitán_ ," said Zorro. "I thank you for giving Celestino his life back." He walked just outside the shed, picked up the _Comandante's_ sword, andstood for a moment examining the engraving on the blade.

"I believe you have my sword, Señor Zorro," said _Capitán_ Toledano.

"Somehow I thought you would say that," said the outlaw, smiling broadly. "This is very fine Toledo steel!"

"It was given to my father many years ago by Charles IV."

"And now I return it to you," replied Zorro, handing it back across his arm hilt first, as was the custom between _caballeros_.

Taking the weapon, Arturo Toledano smiled and replied: "And perhaps someday when all violence is gone from California, we may cross swords again, purely for pleasure."

"I look forward to such a someday," replied Zorro. Then saluting with his own blade, he turned to go.

"A moment, Senor Zorro!" called the Capitán after him. The masked man turned back. "Out of curiosity, what would you have done had I not forgiven him?"

Zorro stared at the floor for a moment, and then spoke: "With great regret, I would have turned him over to you. For he did try to kill you, and I did witness the deed."

"Truly?"

" _Sí_. As I said, with great regret."

You are a man of justice, señor. I commend you!"

Zorro bowed in acknowledgement then turned and vanished across the _cuartel_ yard to the wall where he had left Tornado.

 _An outlaw with respect for justice_ , thought the Capitán, shaking his head. _Where else but California_?


	6. Afterwards

Seeds of Forgiveness  
6 - _Afterwards_

 **Chapter 6: Afterwards**

Bernardo was waiting for him at the cave. "It was good work tonight," said Zorro, removing his mask and bandanna. "I think Celestino's anger is gone. At least I hope it is gone. But I believe as Margarita believes, that he is in essence a good boy. I hope his heart will finally be able to heal. And _Capitán_ Toledano is a truly excellent swordsman, even better than I expected. I enjoyed fencing with him so much I almost forgot why I was there."

Bernardo smiled. Together they tended to Tornado, and then they headed up the tunnel to the _hacienda_ proper. These days Bernardo turned off at the passage that led to the study, so as not to have to go through Diego and Margarita's room to reach his own quarters. " _Buenos noches_ , my friend," said his patròn, as the _muzo_ turned down the tunnel branch.

When Diego emerged into their bedroom, now in his nightshirt and dressing gown, he found Margarita asleep. He was still elated by the evening's adventure and knew he would not readily sleep. For a moment he considered returning to the cave and brushing Tornado for a while, but decided against it. Instead he removed the dressing gown, tossed it onto the foot of the bed, and climbed under the covers. An involuntary "Ai!" escaped him — the sheets were quite cold.

His exclamation woke his wife. "What!" she exclaimed, starting awake and looking around. "Oh! Diego, you're back! I didn't hear you come in." She sat up. "What happened with Celestino?"

Her husband answered casually: "Well, Celestino tried to kill the _comandante_. I managed to stop him. Celestino promised to give up his hatred for the lancers. The _comandante_ forgave him and let him go. Oh, and _Capitán_ Toledano and I had a wonderful fencing bout. That is all."

"That's _all_?" she said, incredulous.

"Mmmm, perhaps it was a little more complicated than that, he replied. "But I am sorry that I woke you. You were sleeping quite peacefully when I arrived."

"I fell asleep the minute I pulled up the covers. I don't know why I seem to be so tired lately," she said with a yawn."

"Has the dizziness returned?"

"No, there was only that one time yesterday when I bent over to pick up something I had dropped," she reassured him. "I'm sure it's nothing. And I'm sorry that your side of the bed is cold."

"I think I can forgive you for that, just this once," he said with a smile. Perhaps there is another way I could become warm?" He shifted over to her and encircled her waist with his arm, pulling them close together.

She was fully awake and feeling rather cozy now. " _Caro_ , you are welcome on my side of the bed any time — and you know it," she laughed, as she ran her fingers through his thick dark hair and he brought his face down to kiss her. 


End file.
